A Fantasy Come True
by aeschan
Summary: How has Jack Frost changed your life?
1. Chapter 1

You had just finished watching one of those animated films, where everyone on the internet was fangirling/boying over the hot main fictional character. It was another one of those movies where the good guys defeated the bad guy and everything was restored. You sigh. _I wish real life was just as fun as that hot fictional guy made it out to be. _You think to yourself. Then, to get you even more down, you realized tomorrow was a Monday, and you had to go back to school with all those peasants. As you got home, you write on your blog, "If only real life was as fun as the movies make it out to be... Monday tomorrow. :( back to school with the peasants. [insert GIF]" Your thoughts revert back to the movie you just saw. You can't get the image of that guy smiling out of your head. Through many years of internet surfing, you know there are tons of lookalikes to fictional characters out there. "if only there was one for that guy..." you think as you trail off to sleep.

* * *

BRIIING BRIING! The sound of your alarm jolts you awake. With sudden realization, you realize, yet again, you have to go to school. You ninja-commando roll out of bed and go get dressed, then you go to the kitchen, grab your food, then run off to school. Along the way, you trip over something, then drop your entire breakfast into a mud puddle. "...shit..." You glance at your watch and realize if you run to the store for a while, you're going to be late. So, on an empty stomach, you run to school. you slide in your seat just in time as the bell rings, signalling first period.

The teacher isn't here yet, fortunately. You start telling your friend about the movie you saw yesterday, trying to convince her to watch it. In the middle of your insisting, your teacher comes in so you quickly shut up. And, walking in behind her, is a boy that looks strangely familiar to you.

"Good morning, class. Today, I would like to introduce a new member of our class. Jack..." She trails off, unsure about the last name.

"Frost. My name is Jack Frost. Nice meeting you all." the boy finishes with a friendly grin on his face.

Now it clicked. You know why he looked familiar. It's because he looked exactly like the guy in the movie I saw last night! I stared at Jack for a while, trying to take everything about him in. His eyes, his whiteish blue hair, nice slim build, his sexy smile... Everything about him was mesmerizing. For a split second, you tear your eyes away and look at all the other girls. They too, like you, are staring at him but with their heavily mascaraed eyes.

"Well," the teacher broke the moment, "who would like to show Jack around at break?"

All the girls' hands shot up except yours. _What if I embarrassed myself in front of him? _you thought to yourself_._ But then, Jack pointed at you. "I want her to show me around." he said.

"OK," the teacher said "[your name], you are in charge of showing Jack around at break." "o-o-ok" you stammer. "oh yes," the teacher continued "Jack, why don't you take the empty desk beside [your name] as well." Jack grins at you and strides over to sit down. When the teacher starts her lesson, you can't help but sneak looks at your new desk mate. In your first few glances he doesn't notice but after a while, when you glance at him again, he is staring at you intently. You blush then turn to the front to listen to the rest of the lesson. When the bell rings, you start to pack up your bags really quickly to leave but you hear Jack say "[your name], aren't you supposed to show me around now?" Not to feel embarrassed, you say " that's right. So what are you waiting for? Let's go!" You grab his hand and pull him out of the classroom, hurrying away from all the death glares the other girls were giving you. You bring him to the library first.

"This is the library. This is my favourite place in the school." you say.

"Why?"

"Because there are computers"

Jack chuckles at that.

"What's so funny?" you ask.

"Nothing, continue."

"Hmph, Well, it is also very secluded, so no one really notices what I'm doing in the aisles."

Jack raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

"Plus," you continue, "I enjoy reading, and shipping, so getting my imagination lost in books is more fun than reality."

Once you finish talking, you look up at him. You see Jack staring at you again, with a smile on his face. "well," you say, "next place."

As you lead Jack through the 2nd and 3rd year hallways, even more girls' heads turned to stare at Jack. When you two arrive in the courtyard, you lead him to the edge of the fountain to sit. It was louder there so no one could eavesdrop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I was on March Break and only had access to my iPod. Enjoy chapter 2! There maybe some errors I will fix when I have a computer at hand. **

* * *

"So this is the courtyard." You say to jack. He looks around

"it's a nice place, but it's missing one thing."

"What?"

"The sound of laughter." He says, turning back and smiling at you. You look away, not wanting him to see your face starting to turn red.

"Well, most of the people here are quite up tight and only smile at the most petty things." You answer. Jack sighs with a melancholy expression on his face.

"That's a shame. I was hoping that they would be more fun than that. I wonder if I could change their attitudes around a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

"Since you're new here, I'll point out the senpais and kouhais that you should be wary of." You say. Since you two were directly by the fountain, the sound of water covered your voices to any eavesdroppers nearby.

"The girl over there, with blonde highlights, is a senior. She practically rules the school and has lots of...lackeys, I would say, from different grades, boys and girls. She's on almost every boys' hit list."

"Hmm. Interesting... Anyone else?" "That guy over there, in the shade dressed in all black? That's Pitch. Well his nickname's Pitch. No one knows his real name and no one probably ever will." You look at Jack and see that he is staring at another girl with multicoloured hair.

"Oh, that's Toothiana. I fairly know her well. She's my friend."

"Mind if you introduce me to her sometime?"

"Sure. Later though since she looks busy."

"Great."

"There's no one else worth mentioning to you here, so let's move on."

"Ok." Jack does his award winning smile at you again and your stomach couldn't help but do a little flip.

"Let's go." You grab his wrist and drag him along forcefully to the next place.

"Here is the sports area. Our school has a wide variety of sports fields, including a track, a swimming pool, a football field, a ski hill, and a baseball diamond." You say all in one breath.

"Woah there, chillax for a minute. You just sounded like an infomercial there." Jack laughed.

"I couldn't help it." You said, starting to turn red again. "This is one of the places that have things worth talking about."

"Haha that's all right. You did pretty much tell me about everything. I'm interested in the pool, maybe we should go swimming together sometime."

"Ehh?!" You exclaim "us?"

"Yeah. Why not? And in the summer we can go to the beach." Jack said, starting to get excited. "And we can go skiing too."

"Maybe. But you'll have to remind me about all of this. I have a bad memory, ya know." You said teasingly, punching his arm lightly.

He winked. "I sure will."

The bell for the end of break rang

"Well, time to go back to class." You say, and you start heading back.

"Wait for me, [your name]"

You turn around.

"Why? Go to your class."

"I have the same classes as you."

"...What?"

"Here. I'll show you."

Jack dug around in his bag and took out a crumpled sheet of paper that was supposed to be his timetable. "Here. Take a look." He holds it out to you. You take it gingerly from his hands and straighten it out to study it.

"...oh."

"See? I was right."

You stood there, staring at the timetable in your hands. -how? How is this possible? How can Jack, of all people have the exact same schedule as me?- you think to yourself in your head.

"Fine. Follow me" you say, exasperated.

"Yay! [your name] is with me for the rest of the year! I'll get to see [your name] every day!"

"..."

* * *

Finally, school was over and you got to go home. "Aish. One day with jack is tiring." You think to your self.

"[yourname]! Wait for me!" You hear a voice behind you approaching you.

"Huh?" You turn around and there is Jack again, running to you with his arms wide open ready to hug you.

"Woah there." You quickly try to speed walk away. But you didn't walk away in time and you could feel Jack's hug full on, which was like a tackle. As he hugged you, you lost your balance and tripped.

"Eeeee!" You squeal as you think you're about to fall. But as you thought you were going to hit the ground, you felt a pair of arms grab your waist from behind and save you from falling.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I"M SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! ;u; I HAD CH 3 AND 4 ON MY IPOD AND I JUST TRANSFERRED THEM ON. I'll just chug along slowly for now. Currently I'm preoccupied by cumulative assignments and I have a piano exam and school exams coming up by the end of June. So I'm a bit lacking in the romance side of things. If there's a scenario you would like to see, comment a suggestion and I will find a way to work it into the story! **

**Thanks for waiting and here's Ch 3**

* * *

"Ehh?!" You exclaim. Jack wasn't that close to you when you fell so who grabbed you? "Are you ok?" A deep voice asks you from your ear. You turn your head right a bit to see who it was. It was Jamie, that guy who was in 3 of your classes. He had brown hair and brown eyes, but there was something about him that you couldn't help but watch him from afar. Apart from Jack, Jamie was also one of the guys at school with fan girls.

"Oh. Jamie. Heh heh...hi."

"Hello." Jamie slowly steadied you and slowly let go. "It seem that you would have been in a very unfortunate accident if I didn't happened to pass by."

He looked at Jack. "Your friend here should know better than to rush at unsuspecting people."

"Well, I think she's alright now. Any that was just a friendly surprise hug. You can step away from [your name] now." Jack glared at Jamie.

"If that's the case," Jamie said slowly "the next time I see her about to get hurt because of you, she's mine."

"Wait, what?!" You exclaim. "I never agreed to any of this! I am not anyone's property and I can perfectly save myself from danger,thank you very much."

Both the boys stare at you.

"I'm going home. Away from these two imbeciles." You say, storming away.

"Wait for me, [yourname]!" Jack calls after you. "We're going home together!"

You hear footsteps running up behind you and fall in pace with you.

"Where do you live?" You ask Jack.

"Me? I live on XX street in house number OO." Jack answers.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE THE NEW TENANT MOM WAS TALKING ABOUT THIS MORNING!" You scream. "GODAMMIT WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU?!"

"Whoa there, [your name] calm down." Jack tries to soothe you. "It's not anything bad. And it's not like I'm going to barge in while you're showering."

"Ugh." You groan.

"Anyways, let's go. Where do you live?" Jack asks.

"Follow me."

"Woooww! Your house is nice!" Jack exclaims as you two walk up the driveway to the path.

You give him a look. "You're rooming here but you don't have luggage?"

"Yep."

You examine him closely. His clothes are average, with a hoodie, and brown pants and.. oh. He's not wearing shoes. You look at his face. It was his face that captured everyone's attention at school today. His face had a certain playful charm, different that Jamie's, that made him more approachable than Jamie. His hair was blueish white. You make a mental note to ask him about that later. But, his looks will suffice.

"Umm [your name]?" Jack interrupts your thoughts. "Are you gonna open the door or what?"

"Oh right! Sorry about that."

You proceed to open the door.

Jack rushes in the house before you go in. "Wowowowow! This is so amazing!" He looked like a little kid on Christmas Day about to open his presents.

You smile a bit to yourself.

"Mom! We're back!" You call out.

No one answers. She must be working late tonight.

You head to the kitchen and you see a note posted to the fridge. -honey, Jack, our new tenant's room will be the spare bedroom next to yours. You can show him there and on your dresser is a new credit card that you can take jJack out shopping with since he has no luggage. Enjoy. Mom. -

You stare at the note and rush to your room first to get the credit card. You had been asking for one for the entire year and finally you have one! Next you drag Jack by the hand and show him to his room.

"This room is so amazing! I've never had a room like this before!" Jack exclaimed.

You stare at him oddly. The room was just an ordinary room, nothing really special and he had never lived in a room like this before? You make another mental note to inquire about this later.


End file.
